Currently, in order to achieve large screen display, a display device formed by splicing a plurality of independent display screens may be adopted.
In a mounting process of a conventional display device formed by splicing a plurality of display screens, after the plurality of display screens are assembled, the display screens may be found out to be placed upside down, that is, a placing direction of the display screens can be rotated by 180 degrees. For instance, as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the display device is formed by splicing four independent display screens ABCD together. The four display screens ABCD in FIG. 1A are all placed right way up. The display screens A and Bin FIG. 1B are placed upside down, and the displays C and D in FIG. 1B are placed right way up. At this point, in order to ensure that the display device as shown in FIG. 1B can normally display images, the four display screens ABCD need to be reassembled, which is not only time-consuming but also is stressful. Moreover, as the width (as shown by “a” in FIGS. 1A and 1B) of an upper frame of the display is generally smaller than the width (as shown by “b” in FIGS. 1A and 1B) of a lower frame, in order to reduce the gap between the display screens so as to improve the display effect, the display screens A and B may need to be placed up side down in purpose as illustrated in FIG. 1B. In this case, the display device cannot normally display images.